Three tiles are marked X and two other tiles are marked O. The five tiles are randomly arranged in a row. What is the probability that the arrangement reads XOXOX?
Explanation: There are three X's and two O's, and the tiles are selected without replacement, so the probability is \[
\frac{3}{5}\cdot\frac{2}{4}\cdot\frac{2}{3}\cdot\frac{1}{2}\cdot\frac{1}{1}= \frac{1}{10}.
\]OR

The three tiles marked X are equally likely to lie in any of $\binom{5}{3}=10$ positions, so the probability of this arrangement is $\boxed{\frac{1}{10}}$.